Inner Destruction
by Away To Neverland
Summary: This is the story of the life and turning of Joham, the vampire father of the 4 vampire/human hybrids. It tells from a little before he was turned and after. Hope you give it a chance and enjoy it. :
1. Chapter 1: Joham

This new story is based off the character _Joham_ in the Twilight Saga. He is the father of Nahuel, Serena, Maysun and Jennifer. The four vampire/human hybrids. The reason I am making this is because Joham will eventually be mentioned in _Innocent Betrayal: Part 2_, when I write it. So I wanted those who didn't know much about him to have information on him. I hope you like it :)

* * *

_Inner Destruction_

_Chapter One- Joham  
_

* * *

_Portugal, 1600._

Rain poured down on the roof of the small house that held the single man inside. Candles were lit all over the creaky desk that had wax built up along the edges, it dripping off the corners of the wooden desk, but drying before it could reach any farther down the side of it. The man sitting in the creaking chair was hunched over an old dusty book he got off someone, he was a sneaky, cold man who did anything he wanted to get what he needed.

Stealing the thick book within it held the thin, easy to rip pages. What was scrawled on the pages was just another thing he "needed" another thing to drive his obsession. The man whispered to himself, reading quickly over the pages. He skimmed quickly, only really reading what would draw his attention. Joham was a man who just turned 40, he was born in the 1560's.

Joham, was also a self-styled scientist. He was easily able to get obsessed over things, he had the obsessed personality that anyone should be worried about. But thankfully for others, he kept to himself most of the time. Currently, he was involved in anything that was involving the occult. He stayed hunched over the book, running his fingers across the page until he would get to the edge and flip it. His black hair would fall over his eyes, it had been a while since he trimmed it himself, his scruffy stubble was in patches over his face and the front of his neck.

His eyes were a deep blue, he stood at 5'10 being thin and the danger flooded from him quietly, he was hardly stood near. Anyone who didn't know him acted like he was a disease that would hurt them just by looking at them. Joham being so self centered on his own studies hardly left his home, unless he needed to collect new things to help with his obsessions.

This book held dark words that most people in his village wouldn't dare say. Everyone near him were afraid of the devil, they were afraid of change, of disease. If you uttered a word of satan or of not being afraid of him, they were afraid you'd bring a curse upon your house. Or upon them. No, nothing was ever said out right, but there was always whispers or gossip that someone would cause something to someone. There were rumors of the devil coming and praying on innocent beings who didn't pray enough, didn't stay in the light enough or were too afraid.

Little did they know that soon a new hell would be released on them, no witch trials had begun, no pure talk of the devil giving women contracts to be his workers. Nothing of that yet. But if they were afraid of a devil being among them, they did point to Joham. The man was too dark, too spooky to even be near the other people.

Joham was by now growing frustrated, he was tired of not having the right kind of answers. The book he took only held a little of what he actually wanted to know. Though, just about when he was about to close the book, he noticed something. It was in small writing under a few paragraphs.

A slow grin crossed his face as he read the page out loud, speaking in english...

"Vampire...the living dead...survives on the blood of humans..." A sadistic grin came across his face as he continued reading. The page continued on, telling how much everything was increased, how much better it was to be "the living dead". Anyone else who didn't believe in vampires who would read this would scoff at it, probably even laugh. But some people around him who _did_ believe in it would fear it, they'd cringe away at the thought and try to lock their doors to keep the monster out. Only, Joham wanted to _be_ that monster. He wanted to know how it felt to be powerful, to be able to do _anything_ he wanted. To have more control over life or death.

Joham noticed a small, little symbol in the bottom corner of the page, he had seen it before in other places but he couldn't remember exactly where. Standing up from the chair, the floor creaked underneath his heavy shoes. He stepped back and closed the book, casually nodding to himself as he began thinking. He blew out the candles and walked to the door in the complete darkness, the only light that came in was when he opened the front door. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him and began walking down the street away from the house.

He needed to find where he saw the little symbol. The symbol was a cresent moon, with lines all around it. The lines would swirl outward and connect with each other all around the moon. It remained in Joham's head as he searched, it was twilight then, soon it would be dark. It didn't matter to him though, he'd keep searching throughout the night.

* * *

I didn't make it too long because I wanted to see how many reviews and hits it got first, but I hope I get quite a few. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Syeira

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is also on my wattpad account, leave me a review so I know what you think, thank you! :)

* * *

Chapter Two- Syeira

* * *

Joham's search was in fact taking up his night, the rain only poured down harder which soaked all of his clothes. A shiver went through him but he ignored it, he walked underneath someones doorstep, taking a break from the rain with the little cover he had above his head.

He remembered what the symbol looked like as he took a slow look around. No one, aside from him, were outside. Everyone always stayed inside this late, out of fear a devil would steal them or steal their children.

Joham sighed, he wanted to continue looking, the drive to continue was strong but being a simple person, he felt his eyes growing heavy from his lack of sleep. His muscles felt stiff as he stood outside in the cold for a few more minutes, before he forced himself to move.

He walked back into the rain and headed back towards his home, he had a busy day ahead of him and almost thought himself foolish for allowing himself out to search for something in the heavy rain. He was a persistent man, but he knew not to push himself too far.

He had no idea who could be such a creature, or where a creature like that would even be, but he silently hoped he'd find someone like what he read. Joham made himself into his home and closed the door behind him.

While he shuffled along throughout his home, he found the candles and lit them quickly bringing some light to the small home. He sighed and threw off his coat and changed himself into some dry clothes that had slight tears in them.

He glanced at the book on his desk and gave a shake of his head, he'd already been over it five times and finding the passage about the creatures was new to him, but he'd read it again tomorrow. For now he laid down in bed and sleep captured him as soon as his eyes closed.

* * *

Joham woke up from a loud bang that was near his home, he looked around the room as light peaked around from his covered windows. He heard laughter and yelling not long after the bang and shook his head.

It was men from nearby, shooting crows that the first light of morning let them see. The crows were black, they'd always be on top of people's houses, it made the people afraid that evil sent the birds to choose future victims.

But Joham knew better, he knew they weren't sent by evil, but he also knew that they were slightly irritating when they'd make noise. With a low grumbling noise, Joham climbed out of his bed and switched his clothes for something more work appropriate for the work he had ahead of him.

He blew out the candles that he had previously lit the night before and left his home while he pulled a hat on to cover his messy hair. He passed the men who were laughing as they aimed their weapons, some seemed to be weary, while others seemed to not care.

"Idiotas.." Joham mumbled underneath his breath and walked to his work. Even though Joham was a man of searching for the truth in things, in anything scientific, with where he was that wasn't an option. A little over five years ago he worked at being a doctor where he could put his knowledge and brilliance to good use, but he wasn't like most people.

He didn't give off the impression that he was very caring or was considered 'normal'. It sparked ideas in many people that he wasn't worthy to help take care of them, so his working towards something better crashed down and was taken away from him. He took it as a sign that it wasn't time yet, and quietly worked in his science alone and away from prying eyes.

But for today, he worked as a blacksmith. He liked the job, as he didn't have to have too much contact with the usual whispers that the others would make of him. Men would mumble about him, how he should be drove out of his home and away from their women. While the women on the other hand, taken or single, would whisper and have giggles about him.

It seemed that danger applied to any women, even if he may be in works with the evil that people feared so much. Joham was muscular, growing up he had worked on farms, anything that would get him what he needed. Working as the local blacksmith helped him keep his strength and also helped him keep a clear head.

He walked to the large wooden barn that sat next to a small tailor business. He lifted the lock easily and pulled open the doors, and walked inside. The first thing he did was walk to the small fire pit set up next to the window and lit it. It would take a short time for the barn to warm up, but while he waited he walked and began gathering supplies he'd need for his work today.

Joham began to whistle as he worked, lifting heavy objects easily like they weighed nothing, setting them in the correct places and straightening his tools. A soft knock at the door made him stop his whistling.

He turned to the door and paused upon seeing a woman standing there, she wasn't like anyone he'd seen before, she was beautiful. Her long black hair laid down her back in waves, her skin was slightly darker than anyone elses in the small town yet it looked completely perfect. There was no marks on her skin, no discoloring like in others around the town. Her lips were full but small, they complimented the features of her face, he studied her up and down as he nodded to himself in approval. But he did notice her dress, she looked like she was from gypsies.

He rarely cared about women's looks but this woman was stunning. He was sure that she knew he was staring at her, but he couldn't help himself. She was a thin yet curvy and slightly tall woman but he couldn't see her eyes. He cleared his throat and spoke in the language that he assumed she spoke in as well, "Olá, pode te ajudar?" He asked her as he watched her.

She wasn't looking at him but at everything else, as she stepped inside she was pulling both of the doors closed with her. There was a grace as she walked, there seemed to be nothing wrong with anything that she did. "Senhora?"

"Do you speak English?" She asked suddenly, her voice sounding soft and innocent. But also like silk, it made Joham softly smile towards her. "Yes Ma'am I do. How may I help you?" He asked making his voice sound nice towards her, though a hint of roughness was added to his voice.

"My name is Syeira, and I believe you have a book of mine." She said softly and smiled at him. This made Joham go tense. Her book? His thoughts flashed to the book he had back at his home and he noticed something was around her neck, his eyes squinted tight for a moment before he realized exactly what it was.

She had a necklace just like the symbol inside of the book.

* * *

Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this, for the translations I used Google Translate for Portuguese, if any of the translations are wrong then forgive me please.

Idiotas - Idiots

Olá, pode te ajudar? - Hello, how may I help you?

Senhora? - Ma'am


End file.
